


Desire (NSFW)

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Elain makes a move, F/M, acomaf, frends to lovers, lucien is a sweet innocent baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Elain finally decides that she wants Lucien, and makes her move.





	Desire (NSFW)

“Knock knock,” a musical voice called, and Lucien looked up from his book to see his favorite freckled-cheek female. Though he had been trying to court her for the better part of a year, his stomach still flipped every time he laid eyes on her. A smile split his face, and he beaconed her forward.

“Hello, Elain. What brings you to my room?”

The skirts of her gown swished across the floorboards as she sashayed towards him. Setting his book aside, he met her halfway.

“The others have left to go raze the town,” she said with a shrug. “It was pretty lonely, being here all by myself. I figured you might have been, too.”

“You know I always enjoy your company,” he said, and gestured to his desk, where a fresh pot of tea sat. “Would you like some?”

“No thank you. I actually came here for… Other reasons than just to talk.” She toed the carpet, and Lucien tipped his head curiously.

“What other reasons might you have?”

She took a step closer, fingers playing with the silken folds of her dress. “Oh, I don’t know.”

Carefully, he reached out touched his fingers to the back of her hand. “You can tell me. You don’t have to be afraid, or worried.”

“You know Lucien… About that offer you made a few months ago…” Elain looked up at the male and batted her long, thick lashes.

The fox smiled. “I’ve made many offers to you, love. Which one are you referring to?”

With a shy smile and a blush on her dimpled cheeks, she trailed a hand down his abdomen. “Something… Intimate.”

By this point, Lucien’s breathing had all but stopped. Was this a dream? This had to be a dream. No way in bloody hell would Elain be coming onto him, not after months of uncertainty. There had been one night many moons ago when both of them had a bit too intoxicated after drinking with the Circle at Rita’s. He’d almost taken her to bed, but she had changed her mind at the last moment. He, of course, had stopped immediately and escorted her back to her room.

Elain hadn’t spoken of it since, and he respected that.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” he croaked, throat dry.

“Well I don’t quite now how to say it, either.” She took a step back, fiddling with the strap on her gown. “So I guess I’ll just show you.”

Without further warning, she slid the baby pink silk strap off her shoulder, watching him all the while. He looked away, heat creeping to his cheeks.

“Elain, what are you-“

“Shhh. It’s okay, Lucien. You can look. I… I  _want_ you to look.”

He gulped, slowly turning his gaze back to the woman before him. Seeing the almost-bare skin of her shoulder stirred a fire within him.

His eyes were trained on her hand as she teasingly undid the buttons between her breasts. He knew he should look away- this was  _Elain_ for Gods sakes, the most innocent creature on the planet- but he couldn’t bring himself to.

Not even when she slid the other strap off, and her gown fell to a heap on the floor. She stepped out of the pile, leaving her wearing nothing but lacy, fiery orange underthings.

“Does this clear things up?” She breathed, searching his face for a reaction.

He could only nod, mouth gaping open and closed.

“I picked them out to match your hair,” she murmured, shyly shifting from foot to foot. He dug his fingers into his thighs to keep from pouncing on her then and there.

She was every bit as gorgeous as he had always dreamed. Each and every one of her curves was perfect, and he took his time drinking her in. As casually as he could, he clasped his hands in front of him. She was still waiting for a reaction. He needed to speak, but struggled to find his voice.

Finally, he was able to whisper a single word: “Beautiful.”

She ducked her head, tucking a curl behind her ear as she smiled. “Thank you.”

She padded back to him, bare feet silent on the plush carpet. His heart raced as she came close enough to share breath, her fingers reaching up and playing with his hair, her chest barely an inch from his. And her  _scent-_ he was nearly drowning in the intoxicating smell of her arousal.

“I need to ask you a favor,” she said, popping the top button of his tunic open. His breath shuddered, but he didn’t trust himself to move. At his silence, she undid the next two.

“Anything,” he breathed. She had him completely ensnared.

“Luc…” At the sound of his name on her pink lips, his eyes slid shut. “I want you to teach me what it’s like to be fucked.”

He nearly choked in surprise, eyes snapping wide again. “You want me to  _what?”_

“Oh,” she said, taking a step back and covering herself as best she could, “Do you not want to anymore? I just thought that since you were ready a few months ago and I wasn’t that it would still be okay now-“

“I want to,” he said quickly. “I just wasn’t expecting you to be so… Forward about it.” This was Elain, after all. She usually was the innocent one of them all; this was completely out of left field.

Her eyes clouded with something akin to shame. “You didn’t like it,” she said softly, turning her back and reaching for her dress.

“ _Elain,”_ he whispered harshly, and she paused. Unable to help himself any longer, he placed his hands on her hips. She gasped as his lips found the shell of her elegantly pointed ear to whisper, “I  _loved_ it.”

“R-really?” she stammered, biting her lip. His russet eye whirred at the sight. Gently, he rocked his hips, showing her just how much he’d enjoyed her surprise show. Her mouth fell open in silent ecstasy as his hard cock ground against her bottom.

“Really.”

“Are you going to fulfill my wishes, then?” She turned in his embrace, pressing her generous breasts to his tanned chest.

“You’re certain you want this?”

“Yes,” she answered, without the slightest hesitation, tugging his shirt down his arms.

His hands roamed her torso while he let that sink in. He’d been attempting to court Elain for the better part of a year now, and had taken her on a few dates. This wasn’t too fast, was it? After all, she was the one that had approached him.

As long as they both wanted this, he was ready.

“You’ll tell me if it gets to be too much?” He asked, lips trailing down her slender neck.

“Yes. And don’t go easy on me. Remember what I said- I want you to  _fuck_ me.”

He’d been dreaming of hearing her say those words for months.

A low growl slipped from his throat and he bit down on the fragile skin of her shoulder. The moan she released clouded his vision with lust, one hand slipping around to her already dripping center.

“My dove,” he purred, slowly walking her forward until her cheek pressed against the wall, “I most certainly will.”


End file.
